


And The Willow Wept

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: I would, you would, we would.





	And The Willow Wept

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, this should be a new Fix Me chapter, not a new fic! Sorry for the little speedbump, but I've got evening classes on Mondays and Wednesdays and that kinda killed me today. I got a good 2k words of Fix Me done today, but then I realized that if I kept writing tonight just to make sure I post something, I'm going to rush and/or fuck up an important chapter and hate myself for it for the rest of my life. 
> 
> I'm going to be honest, this is 500 words of word vomit. I'm too exhausted to care right now, all I know is that I like it, which means I'm posting it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Song Inspo is the noise of my dog having a dream in the next room over.

Sitting under a willow tree, we would watch. Watch the sun shine through the cool, clean water of the lake, cutting straight down to the very bottom. Watch the fish swim together, each different kind going along a different path.

 

 _Do fish have roads?_ you would ask me.

 

 I wouldn’t know, I would ask for you

 

 The answer is yes, they do have roads, winding and circling around and around the lake. I noe know that for a fact.

 

 _Swim with me_ , you would tell me.

 

 I’ve never been much of a fan, but you would give me the promise that my wings will escape dry, but that’d be a lie, a little white lie.

 

 We would splash water at each other, laughing and hollering, my wings getting soaked to the bone.

 

 I would try to dry us off in a flash, but you would say no.

 

 _No, we have to do it the old fashioned way, we have to share our body heat,_ you would insist with a smirk.

 

 We would do just that, watching the sun setting on the horizon. Two sunsets, one in the sky and a mirror image rippling along with the water. You would fall asleep on me, and I would do the same.

 

 I do not need something as trivial as sleep, no. But I do need you. Before you, I needed nothing. I wanted, yes, but needed? I knew not what that word even meant.

 

 I do not need something as trivial as sleep, no. But I do need you, therefore I would sleep, every moment like this with you a precious gem, a memory to last me an eternity.

 

 We would wake up in the moonlight, the star speckled sky above us.

 

 _Teach me the constellations again,_ you would beg me. _Tell me more of the stars, Gabriel._

 

 I would have to fight not to tell you of the star in the sky I created for you. I would teach you of them, one by one, all until you would drift back off and I would soon follow.

 

 I would do all of these things were I not here, cursing the heavens in this cemetery, this damned cemetery. I would do them all had I not seen you become the ultimate martyr, dragging both of my brothers straight down to hell with you.

 

 I have never known need before you, and now that I do? Now that I do, I’ve learned a different kind of suffering. I need you like you need breath in your lungs, yet I never once told you. I need you like you need the blood pumping through my veins, yet I never once showed you.

 

 So now I suffer, praying for the first time in millennia, begging for the ground to open once more and free you, to bring you back to me.

  
 Sitting under a willow tree, we would be together. But instead, the willow mourns her loss of this possibility, of this dream. This night, the willow weeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This was going to be the title to a book I started writing when I was 13. I have what I had done printed out somewhere, and I found it recently. Needless to say, I've had to fight the urge to make it into a nice little bonfire ever since. Since that sucked, I'm stealing the title because it fits!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
